Aggressive-class minesweeper
|Class before= |Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range= |In service range= |In commission range=1953–1994 |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=53 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost= |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship propulsion=4 × aluminum block Waukesha diesels, 2,400 bhp (1,800 kW) 2 × shafts 2 × controllable pitch propellers |Ship speed= |Ship complement= 7 officers, 70 enlisted |Ship sensors= AN/SQQ-14 mine hunting sonar |Ship armament= 1 × twin 20 mm gun 2 × .50 cal (12.7 mm) twin machine guns }} }} The Aggressive-class minesweepers are a class of US-built minesweepers. They are designated as MSO (Mine Sweeper Ocean), distinguishing them from the smaller coastal MSCs and inshore MSIs. Besides the US Navy, this class of vessels has also been used by the Belgian Navy and the Norwegian Navy, among others. Background Minesweeping, or the disposal of naval mines, by these vessels is performed in different ways: *Sweeping proper, with an underwater cable cutting the mooring cables of floating mines. The mines then come to the surface and are destroyed by gunfire. *Acoustic sweeping, with a towed device producing noise to trigger acoustic mines. *Magnetic sweeping, with a towed device producing a magnetic field to trigger magnetic mines. To protect the minesweeper itself against magnetic mines, the hull of the ship is made of wood. Construction and disposition Of the 53 constructed for the United States Navy, 10 were built at Higgins Corp., New Orleans, Louisiana, 9 at J.M. Martinac Shipbuilding Corp., Tacoma, Washington, 8 at Wilmington Boat Works Inc., Wilmington, California, 6 at Luders Marine Construction Co. of Stamford, Connecticut, 4 at Broward Marine Inc, Fort Lauderdale, Florida, 4 at Martinolich Shipbuilding Co., San Diego, California, 3 at Burger Boat Company, Manitowoc, Wisconsin, 3 at Colberg Boat Works, Stockton, California, 2 at Fulton Shipyard, Antioch, California, 2 at Norfolk Naval Shipyard and 2 at Seattle Shipbuilding and Drydocking Co., Seattle, Washington. 33 of the class were decommissioned before the mid-1970s. Four ex-USN ships were sold to the Republic of China Navy 1994 and re-classed as s. They were still in active service in 2012. was decommissioned 30 September 1994 in Tacoma, Washington and was the last Aggressive class minesweeper in US Navy active service. General development of minesweeping Minesweepers have been in operation since World War I and originally involved a simple metal detector, which sailors used to locate mines. This practice was dangerous not only from the risk of missing and detonating a mine, but also because the enemy would be making the task harder for the sweepers by keeping them under constant, heavy fire. Minesweepers were greatly admired by their peers because of their bravery. Aggressive class minesweepers used AN/SQQ-14 mine hunting sonar to locate moored or bottom mines. They used electromagnetic cables to set off mines or other cables to cut their mooring lines, and various magnetic and acoustical devices to set off mines. Toward the end of their use, the class also employed remote submersibles like Super Sea Rover to locate mines. Today, active minesweepers or minehunters are frequently used. The Royal Navy of the United Kingdom uses small submarines that are controlled by wireless operators on board the several minesweeping frigates that it possesses. Sweden produced a robotic Self-propelled Acoustic/Magnetic Minesweeper (SAM), which proved its worth during Operation Desert Storm, when it was successfully used for minesweeping by the US Navy. SAMs are currently in service with the Swedish Navy, the Japanese Navy, the Royal Navy and the US Navy, though not necessarily aboard Aggressive class minesweepers. File:USS Conquest (MSO-488) mine detection sonar console.jpg|A crewman monitors a mine detection and classification sonar console aboard the ocean minesweeper USS Conquest (MSO-488) File:USS Conquest (MSO-488) mine detection and classification console.jpg|A crewman monitors a mine detection and classification console aboard the ocean minesweeper USS Conquest (MSO 488). File:Paravane aboard USS Engage (MSO-433).jpg|A paravane used for mine sweeping aboard USS Conquest (MSO-488) File:USS Illusive (MSO-448) lowers an acoustical device during an exercise.jpg|USS Illusive (MSO-448) lowers an acoustical device during an exercise. File:USS Illusive (MSO-448) lowers an acoustical device for training 2.jpg|USS Illusive (MSO-448) lowers an different acoustical device for training. File:USS Illusive (MSO-448) deploys a mineweeping cable.jpg|USS Illusive (MSO-448) deploys a mineweeping cable. File:USS Constant (MSO-427) deploying the mag-tail.jpg|USS Constant (MSO-427) deploying the "mag-tail", used to simulate the magnetic pull of a vessel, are towed behind the ship to attract magnetic mines. File:Super Sea Rover aboard USS Conquest (MSO-488).jpg|A remote control mine-seeking system, Super Sea Rover, aboard USS Conquest (MSO-488). File:USS Esteem (MSO-438) deploys a marker.jpg|USS Esteem (MSO-438) deploys a marker, for marking mines or mine fields. Units References External links *FAS - MSO-422 class *GlobalSecurity - MSO-422 class Aggressive-class minesweepers Category:Mine warfare vessel classes